Computing devices such as computers, tablets, mobile phones, wearable devices and the like have become a common part of modern life. These devices enable various types of electronic communications such as text messaging, e-mail communications, video chats, and the like. These types of communications have become essential in both the personal lives and business lives of many individuals. In many cases, individuals often have multiple e-mail addresses (e.g., business e-mail address and personal e-mail address). Each e-mail address is made up of a local part and a domain (e.g., local_part@domain.com).
Many e-mail providers allow users to sign up for free and with minimal effort. During the registration process, a user often enters a desired local part for their new e-mail address. The system will check to see if that e-mail address is available. If the e-mail address isn't available, then system will often suggest alternative variations often adding extra numbers or characters. As a result, the user is often stuck with a non-preferred e-mail address.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.